A dough of vermicelli, buckwheat vermicelli or bread is prepared by kneading a starting powder such as wheat flour or buckwheat flour sufficiently with predetermined amounts of water and additives. As the conventional method for kneading such a powder with water, there is generally adopted a method in which predetermined amounts of the starting powder, water and additives are changed in a kneading vessel and the mixture is then kneaded manually or by using a machine.
In this conventional kneading method, kneading should be conducted for a long time in order to obtain a good dough having a softness resembling that of the earlobe, and especially in case of the manual operation, a considerably long time is required for kneading and the quality of the formed dough differs according to the manner of applying the force even if the kneading operation is conducted for the amount of time.
Furthermore, in the production of a ceramic ware or tile, the step of kneading soil with water for forming a starting soil paste is included, and as in the production of a dough of vermicelli, buckwheat vermicelli or bread, a considerably long time is required for kneading soil with water.
The present invention has been completed under this background, and it is therefore a primary object of the present invention to knead a powder with water easily in a very short time and obtain a high-quality dough or soil paste which is substantially uniform in the quality.